powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Temporal Guardianship
The ability to be a protector and keeper of the fabric of time. Variation of Guardianship. Not to be confused with Temporal Entity Physiology. Also Called *Guardian/Keeper of Time *Time Keeper/Guardianship Capabilities The user is a protector and keeper of the fabric of time. Unlike Temporal Entity Physiology, the user doesn't become a temporal being of a higher existence, but merely a protector that oversees time and is in charge of keeping its flow in check. However, they acquire special abilities that allow them to control all aspects of time in order to make sure all events within it are in their proper place. Applications *Time Manipulation : Being a guardian of time, the user is able to manipulate its flow in any manner they see fit. **Chronokinetic Combat: The user is able incorporate the energy of time into their fighting style. ***Temporal Slicing - The user is able to slice through time to damage foes **Temporal Awareness - The user is aware of any changes to a timestream **Temporal Cognition: The user gains a fine tuned sense of time. **Temporal Lock: The user exists outside of time. **Temporal Presence: The user is able to be within all events in time. ***Chrono Vision: The user is able to see the past, present, and future. **Temporal Rewind: The user is able to turn back the hands of time. **Temporal Slicing: Slice through the flow of time. **Time Stopping: The user is able to freeze time and move freely around it. **Time Travel: The user is able to move freely through any event in history. ***Time Portal Creation: Create rifts that allows the user to go forward and backward in time. **Timestream Shift: The user is able to place themselves from one stream to another. Variations *Immortality: In some case, the user becomes one with time, becoming ageless and immortal. Associations *Meta Time Manipulation *Spatial Guardianship Limitations *Too much strain from temporal abilities may conventionally destroy the user (EX: Vector Prime's ability to turn back time cost him his life.) *User's ability may be not able to stand against one who erases time. *User may be victim to a temporal monster. Known Users See also: Time Police Known locations * The Great Clock (Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time) Gallery Vector Prime.jpg|Vector Prime (Transformers: Cybertron) is Primus' appointed guardian of space and time as well one of the thirteen original Cybertronians. File:Professor_Paradox_Trapped_Outside_Time.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10 series) is a protector of time and possesses knowledge of how the space-time continuum works. Link OOT.png|One of Link's incarnations (Legend of Zelda series) is known as the Hero of Time, using his Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword to travel through time and defeat Ganondorf. ATTLG Time.jpg|Time (Alice Through the Looking Glass) Great Clock.png|The Great Clock (Ratchet and Clank: a crack in time) was be created to protect time. Agents (Ministry of Time).jpg|The agents of the ministry of time (Ministry of Time) protect the Spain´s history... Time Door (Ministry of Time).jpg|...using time doors. Sailor_Pluto_Season_III.png|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) is the Guardian of Time and Space. SupremeKaiOfTime.jpg|The Supreme Kai of Time (Dragon Ball series) Time Force Rangers.jpg|The Time Force Rangers (Power Rangers Time Force) Dahaka Prince of Persia.jpg|The Dahaka (Prince of Persia) is the guardian of the timeline; when something exists in the timeline that should not be there, the Dahaka is sent to erase it. Kronika-1.jpg|Kronika (Mortal Kombat 11), Keeper of Time. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers